princesscallyiefandomcom-20200213-history
Ryu Pedrosa
'''Ryu Pedrosa '''is the youngest son of Raimundo Pedrosa and Kimiko Tohomiko. He is the younger brother of Raleigh Pedrosa and in the Combat Department of Vanguard League. Background Ryu is the Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind who likes to make jokes and play baseball at school. Personality Ryu is a popular jock at school, but he's a nice jock, not a douchebag, he's funny and somewhat of ladies' man (though those ladies realize they can't be with him). He's also pretty smart and has a bit of a fashion sense from his mother. He can feel a little insecure about his sexuality at times since he just came out as gay, but he's open about his feelings to Benji. He's generally very friendly and generous, and compared to his brother, he's leveled headed and calm. He can make friends easily and is a people's person, but fails miserably when it comes to talking to his crush. With the way he daydreams about him, he can be considered a hopeless romantic. He enjoys playing baseball and is also a bit of a movie buff. Even though he likes people, he secretly relaxing by himself with a good movie or even going to the spa. Appearance Ryu has sun-kissed skin, mint green eyes, and dark brown hair with blue highlights on the tips of his quiff. He wears a light green T-shirt with white accents, dark blue-grayish pants, a black bracelet on his right wrist, and shoes. In his baseball uniform, he wears a white shirt with blue sleeves, beige pants, and whit and blue baseball cleats. In his Xiaolin uniform, he wears a tight red European cut uwagi with black lining the outside with it being left over right. A black obi, black fingerless gloves, tight white zubon, and high-top boxing shoes to give more ankle support. Relationships Parents He seems to be his parents' favorite child. Raleigh Ryu doesn't really know that Raleigh was jealous of him at some point in their lives, but he's glad to have someone to talk to especially when he was figuring himself out and his sexuality. He still gets pick on by his brother once and awhile, but he doesn't mind. Opal & Chloe Ryu may or may not know about them having a crush on him, but he's glad that they are friends and are support of him. He's probably more closer to Opal since she is the leader of the Xiaolin Dragons. Micah Jojo Ryu realized he was gay was by a certain baseball playing gamer when he came around to recruit a player from their little community baseball league. Turns out that player was Micah Jojo. Anthony Ryu can find Anthony a bit frustration only because he can't understand why Anthony can't find the fun in sports. He might a bit jealous (unknown to him) about Anthony spending time with Micah. Anthony does tell Ryu, he enjoys Ryu's company which makes Ryu sympathize with him when they talk together. However, now that Anthony with the Young Blood Alliance, Ryu still unsure how to feel about him...only time will tell. Trivia * Ryu Pedrosa was created by PrincessCallyie and BrickercupMasterX3 to be Chloe's crush, but since debut he has evolved into his own character. * Ryu called Opal, "Oppie". * Ryu and Raleigh used to be twin brothers. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:15 Years Old Category:Vanguard League Category:Combat Department Category:Next Gen